


Fireworks and "I love you's"

by SarcasticFallenAngel



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "no homo", Bakunawa! Michael AU, Fluff, Gay, Human Jeremy?, M/M, Moon Jeremy?, Mutual Pining, These guys are so gay, a little bit of a panic attack but not much, bakunawa michael, dunno, lots of pining, snuggling with you under the covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticFallenAngel/pseuds/SarcasticFallenAngel
Summary: He can feel his muscles tense painfully with each shudder of the window from the intensity of the sound. Without thinking much he brings his knees to his chest, applying pressure as he hugs them close, burying his face against knees as his breathing begins to agitate. Just like an alarm going off, a single thought repeats in his mind over and over again 'Dive in. Hide in the depth of the sea. Dive. Hide.' Logic wise he knows he isn't in danger, he knows it's just fireworks, which aren't even that close. But Instinctive wise, he's scared and needs to flee.Or in which Bakunawa Micheal despises Fireworks, but has Jeremy to help him out.





	Fireworks and "I love you's"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! It is I! Back with more Boyf riends cause god I love them so much.  
>  Anyways this AU belongs to [sinisterspooks](http://sinisterspooks.tumblr.com/) & [actualbird](http://actualbird.tumblr.com/). actualbird is the author of a bunch of my favorite Boyf riends fanfics. I recommend you check out their story [goodnight moon]() first before reading this. Like always, I hope you enjoy this fic!

"Mphhhgh!" Michael's whine is muffled by the pillow in which his face is currently buried in.

"I'm sorry dude but I don't speak pillow-nese" Jeremy comments matter of a factly as he keeps bussing himself with gathering extra blankets and pillows from the closet.

"I said blow me Jeremy." The teen in the bed grumbles, turning his head to the side so his words aren't lost in the pillow underneath him.

"I'll pass. You didn't ask nicely." Heere shoots back, closing the closet door with his foot since his arms are stuffed with blankets and pillows, which he carries over to the bed.

"Jeremy, my dear player two and bro of my life, would you blow me?~" Michael says with a teasing grin on his lips, sitting up so there's space for his best friend to settle next to him.

"Nah, I'm still not convinced." While he talks he's also setting up the pillows in a make shift nest, draping one blanket after another over Michael's shoulders, but leaving enough space for him to crawl into the make-shift cacoon once it's finished.

"Not even if I ask pretty please?"He bats his eyelashes and a soft chuckle escapes the lanky teenager's lips, shaking his head softly. Before he can take his place in the bed he goes over to the nightstand to retrieve Michael's laptop, a pair of headphones and an adaptor.

"Okay, what if I-" His words are cut short by the distant but still loud crackling of fireworks. Michael's body jolts inevitably. A soft but noticeably uncomfortable laugh escapes his lips. He assures he's fine but not even he believes such a lie. They've been through this many times, he can control himself for once, right? Another series of cracks and booming noises dissipated any trace of silence and calm, they follow one after another sounding just like a scene of those action movies in which the protagonist finds themselves in a crossfire; the only difference between the movie and reality is that the sounds in real life are 10 times worse.

He can feel his muscles tense painfully with each shudder of the window from the intensity of the sound. Without thinking much he brings his knees to his chest, applying pressure as he hugs them close, burying his face against knees as his breathing begins to agitate. Just like an alarm going off, a single thought repeats in his mind over and over again 'Dive in. Hide in the depth of the sea. Dive. Hide.' Logic wise he knows he isn't in danger, he knows it's just fireworks, which aren't even that close. But Instinctive wise, he's scared and needs to flee.

Firework season has started, which means Michael and many other supernatural beings are stuck in their houses, trying not to have a heart attack each time they hear a crack. Worst thing is that no body seems to care about their struggles with the loud noises, or at least no one who can actually help them out since those humans who actually care are brushed off and ignored.

"Hey, Mikey. Look at me dude." Luckily enough, Jeremy is he(e)re to make it alright for him, he always is. The young Bakunawa looks at the human teen, letting the thoughts in his mind and the thumping in his chest be drowned out by the sound of his soothing voice. "Okay, breathe in." He mimics the other, taking a slow and deep breath holding it in, feeling his lungs full. "And out." Both of their breaths are drawn out slowly. It takes a few repetitions but soon enough Michael is calm, or at least not as jumpy as before.

"Here, this'll do the trick." Jeremy puts one of the headphones on him and then places the other pair on himself, plugging them in the adaptor which then is plugged into the laptop. Without another word, the two snuggle against each other, a mix of soft instrumental music playing through the sound proof headphones.

Michael leans against his friend's shoulder, trying to steal his body warmth as best as he can. His eyelids begin to feel heavy, struggling to stay awake. Jeremy is so comfortable, he's warm and he smells rather nice. All of him is just so familiar and calming to the hybrid, a soft content rumbling comes from his chest as he feels the gentle touch of fingers threading through his hair. Getting his hair touched or messed with isn't something he normally enjoys, except if it's Jeremy's doing. Because when he plays with his hair, Michael feels so much care and worry and love within that simple action that it makes his chest tighten pleasantly, even when there's a tug at his heart when he remembers that it's not the kind of love he wants from the other. But then again, platonic love is better than none.

While he's in a half asleep haze his thoughts wander. He thinks of how lucky he is to have Jeremy deal with his clingy moods and his un rational panic because ' _It's okay to be scared. Besides, you can't help it. It comes from all the way back to your ancestors._ ' Or so his best friend tells him. He really is the best, isn't he? Then again, that kind of makes things difficult for him at times. How is he supposed to keep his non-platonic feelings hidden when his crush and best friend of years is just so attentive and kind and wonderful to him. And now, to top it all off he still isn't used to his manifestations, making him be even clingier than usual. He'd thought that Jeremy would probably get tired of him, but he didn't. He would smile and tell Michael that it was something that couldn't be avoided and then he'd start to look for any sort of way to help him cope with the whole thing, to make it more bearable.

With a soft yawn, he also begins to think about something he hadn't notice until recently. Jeremy would hum very often to himself or when they were listening to songs on the radio, that he knew. But there were times as of lately, when he actually sang, even if it was under his breath, Michael could hear it clearly. It was so entrancing, alluring, like a lullaby. There was also his friends' complexion in general, he was rather pale compared to him, but it wasn't like a sick pale in which the person looked like they had all their blood drained from their body. Jeremy was a kind of _natural_ pale, an almost sort of glowing pale. He could just be imagining things but he could swear that sometimes Jeremy glistened, he shun and mesmerized him. Then, last but certainly not least were his eyes. The two practically grew up together but Jeremy's eyes seemed bluer now. If they were captivating before now it was almost impossible not to get submerged in them. They were like bodies of water contained in a pair of clear marbles, natural and so alive. Sometimes they stirred with determination, waves crashing and rippling. Sometimes they were relaxed, steady and calm waters. Always just so alive, he wanted to drown in them. 

 _'Jeremy, he's both...'_   Michael thought suddenly. He didn't have to choose because his friend, his crush, he was both. He held both of their essences in him. He was both the moon and the sea. Both, his.

"Mikey." The aforementioned stirred up slightly. Rubbing his eyes, unable to recall when he closed them or when exactly did he fall asleep. A soft shiver runs down his spine but it's not an unpleasant one at that. Even though he isn't fully awake and not at all ready to regain full consciousness, he knows something's changed, senses it.

"It's raining?" His voice is somewhat hoarse from sleep and so his words also come out slurred. Jeremy smiles at him and then to Michael's dismay, exits their makeshift cocoon, taking the laptop with him as well as the headphones and a great part of the warmth which makes him whine.

"Yeah, it started about half an hour ago." Jeremy explains as his best friend stretches his legs, his muscles clearly sore from his body's current sensitivity and the position he fell asleep in. After putting away the stuff he took with him, Jeremy goes back to the bed where Michael is already laying down on one side, droopy golden gaze fixed on him with expectation.

"Go back to sleep." He whispers once he's settled under the covers, the bakunawa pulling him as close as possible, snuggling into him contently. Jeremy's fingers find their way back into his best friends hair once again, others chest pressed against each other, hearts thumping together. _Best friend..._ He repeats in his mind and It feels somewhat unfulfilling to call Micheal that.  But, it's all good. He can always deal with his emotions some other time. Right now he just has to concentrate on what Michael needs and let the pressure of their bodies dissipate any thought he may have. He can always deal with whatever is stirring up in his chest later, as long as Michael is better at the moment, even if it's hard avoiding to kiss him, even if he feels a pang of pain every time he calls him his _'best friend'_. It's all good, it's all great. He has Michael with him even if it's not in the way he wants, he's grateful because, despite the fact that he's just a human, Michael looks at him like he was some sort of demi god or something like that. He looks at him like he was the most valuable thing in his life. They have each other and for now, even if it's an instant, that's more than enough.

"Good night Michael." The room is quiet except for the sound of the pitter patter of the rain outside, the subtle ruffling of blankets when they move slightly and the low good nights wish. 

"Good night" A soft breath replies into his hair, Michael nuzzling the top of his head. " I love you."

It takes some minutes, minutes in which he can feel the other fall into unconsciousness, minutes until he's pretty sure Micheal is completely asleep and not witnessing the tachycardia he's almost having. It took some minutes but then he finally says it out loud, or at least not only in his mind.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go again if you have comments/suggestions/criticism/requests? you should leave it down in the comments or you can go [harass me on Tumblr ](http://sarcasticfallenangel.tumblr.com/). I'm always happy to talk to someone. Hope you enjoyed the fic lads, gals, and non-binary pals~


End file.
